Don't cry daddy, sequel to Logan and the kid
by JoJo1
Summary: How does Logan cope after Marie's death?


Feedback: You have to ask?  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Logan, Marie, the title to this or any weird combination of it. The only thing's mine of this is the storyline.  
Archive: WRFA and Mutual Admiration are free to archive it without asking, anyone else: ask first.  
Comment: A short and sad sequel to "Logan and the kid". This one's also based on a song. "Don't cry daddy". The only rendition of it I've ever heard is by Elvis Presley. A most touching song. I can only hope that the fic is half as good.  
Pairing: Logan/Marie. Logan POV  
---------  
Today I stumbled from my bed with thunder still crashing in my head and my pillow still wet with last nights tears. If only the thunder had been of Ororo's making.   
Then maybe, just maybe, this day and the rest of my days could be called to be somewhat approaching happiness. Not happy but something that could be said to be a   
imitation of happiness at least. No such luck. Not for me. Not for Marie. Not for Linda. And most certainly not for our little family.  
  
Linda's our little honeymoon-child and I couldn't have asked for a more adorable and happy child, when her mother still lived. I love the little anklebiter to   
pieces and I would do anything for her, as for her mother. It's too late for her mother. My beloved Marie. How I would have loved to have given my life instead of hers. But  
some things are just out of your own control. Her life and death is one of those. No, don't think of that. It will only make me cry. A thing I do too much of already.  
  
Why are children always first to feel the pain and hurt the worst? It's cruel and somehow it just don't seem right. Cause everytime I cry, I know it hurts my little kid   
so much. And I wonder, will it be the same tonight?  
  
And I know, that whenever I wake up having dreamt of my Marie, the pillow will be wet with tears. I don't really mind that for myself. It helps me remembering her. Not   
that I need the reminder but I still like it. If it wasn't so sad. And it hurts Linda. And I can't do a thing about it, to keep my little Linda Marie from hurting. I   
know it's probably not healthy but I can't help it. I keep calling Linda Marie in my head. I can only pray I won't call her that to her face. She's her own  
little person and personality, not Marie. My little daughter is the only thing that's making my life worthwile now that Marie's gone. And I don't want her to feel that   
she's somehow a substitute. I don't go on missions anymore. I just couldn't bear the thought that she might end up being an orphan. I know I'm hard to kill but I just   
couldn't take that risk anymore.  
  
It's rather ironic when you think about it. Both me and Marie were risking our lives almost on a daily basis to protect the world from Magneto, Sabretooth and countless   
more evil villains. And how does she die? In a freaking car-accident. Not by fighting the good fight. Really, it makes me want to scream and gut the world  
for being so cruel. To me, Marie and not the least to Marie. No, Linda I mean. She's been hurt enough by having her mother being taken away from her in such a tender age.   
Life's no fairy-tale but I had hoped that she wouldn't have gotten to know that for some years yet.  
  
But she's more perceptive that I ever was. Which she made quite clear last night, which hurt more than I ever thought possible. I was sitting in the kitchen, having a   
cup of coffee when she strolled up to me. Up until then I hadn't realised I was crying. But when she said  
  
"Don't cry daddy. Daddy, please don't cry. Daddy you still got me. Together we will find a brand-new mommy. Please, daddy. Ride me on your bike again. Daddy, please laugh  
again."  
  
I couldn't imagine a kid of her age being that perceptive of my mood. But I don't think she really meant that part of finding a new mommy. She, a kid, was just trying to   
make me feel better. Which made me think. Have I been so caught up in my grief that I hadn't been taking my kid's best interest at heart? She must be hurting  
just as much as me, probably more.  
  
That's when I came to a decision. I might have come to it eventually anyway but that really made it. No matter how much it hurts for myself to know that Marie's not   
around anymore, I really have to stop moping around. Linda's not better off because her father is too preoccupied with his own grief to take hers into consideration. And   
I know Marie wouldn't have wanted that either. I still miss my Marie with all my heart and will do so until the end of my days but I won't let that grief stand in the way   
of letting Linda be as happy as she could possibly be.  
  
One day, maybe, I will be happy again. But until that day, I will do whatever I can to let Marie's and my daughter be happy even if it will put a damper on my own happiness.   
I love that kid too much to let my own mood and crankiness affect her.  
  
But I still can't let go of the thought "If only". 


End file.
